


Baking A Good Performance (School AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides School AU [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baking, Cooking, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Drama, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: -The culinary class making refreshments and baked goods for the intermission of the plays the drama club puts on.-Roman stopping by for a drink and asking for one of the goods to be saved for after the performance.-Patton saving it and delivering it after the show.
Series: Sanders Sides School AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Baking A Good Performance (School AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamiiteaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/gifts), [Extremely_insaneTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremely_insaneTM/gifts).



Patton half-wished he could leave the stand and watch the performance. He knew that some of his friends were in there, and that they were recording the show so they could show him afterward, but it was still agonizing to just sit there behind an otherwise empty booth, waiting for the thirty minutes in between acts for people to start asking for refreshments. He had loved the movie this play was based on since he was a child, and he really wanted to see Roman portray it, especially since he knew that the Drama student had many performances ranging from exceptional to perfect with only a few mix-ups in between, the majority of which weren't his fault. Patton had been so excited to see the performance of someone revered for his talent in the school, and now his teacher had put him on refreshment duty...  
Sure, it wasn't all that bad. Some of the guests that came through could be a little unpleasant in mannerisms, or maybe a little frustrating in their lack of forward thinking, but overall, many of them were nice, and even complimented him as they checked out. He also could still hear the performance just slightly through the walls between the hall and the auditorium, and he the hallway was empty and cool, instead of the heat that was no doubt permeating the theatre.  
And it only got better when the intermission came around.  
"Hello there, my dear baker! Might I request a delivery?"  
Patton startled, turning to the voice that had inexplicably come from behind him, only to see that the door behind him had opened just slightly, and an extravagantly dressed performer was peeking out from between the slat. He'd known the door he set up in front of connected to the backstage of the auditorium, but he hadn't expected anyone from the cast to take advantage of that.  
Patton blinked a few times, his mind still comprehending the request. "Sure...what would you like?"  
"A brownie and a water, if you don't mind. If you can save them for after the second act, that would be amazing!"  
Finally collecting himself, Patton smiled. "Of course! I'll save them and deliver them to you after the performance. Where will I find you?"  
"Next to the curtains. Thank you!"  
And then the face disappeared, and Patton was left with the customers purchasing his goods, and a feeling of excitement.  
By the time the second act ended, Patton was vibrating with excitement. Taking the requested items, he passed on his job to one of his peers, and slipped into the door leading to the music hall, finding the door to the backstage easily. It was still dark, and he could hear the shifting and dull roar of the crowd behind the closed curtains, still milling about as they tried to get out of the room's tiny exit.  
Patton found the colorful cast member standing right where they said they'd be, congratulating a few of the other members of the cast. He jogged over to them, a smile on his face. "Sorry these were so late!"  
The performer turned around, and Patton was shocked into silence.  
"Thank you! I was wondering if you'd forgotten, to be honest!"  
"I...wouldn't forget..." Patton replied quietly, and in front of him, Roman gave a wide grin.  
"That is reassuring! Please, stay and talk! How did the intermission crowd go?"  
for Patton, his lively conversation with Roman after the performance made missing it just a little bit easier.  
Though with that outfit, Patton would have to see the performance anyway. Any character that wore a suit made of feathers deserved that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Requests are open if you'd like to request something! The Request Piece is a great way to ask for things not related to the School AU!  
> I'm thinking about doing other oneshots, too, so there may be a bit more of a delay in the delivery of this AU, but I'll still be trying to finish the headcanon list. I've felt a little less motivated, so I'm letting my writing mood run the show. that couldn't turn out bad at all! XD  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
